dimension messup!
by crystaline mystery
Summary: time series: after majin buu saga. Gohan and Videl are babysitting the demon duo in the capsule corp. But for how many seconds can their life remain normal? 1...2...3..., they all are transported into another world of vampires! Read to find out. (Twilight dimension eclipse time)


Summary: time series: after majin buu saga. Gohan and Videl are babysitting the demon duo in the capsule corp. But for how many seconds can their life remain normal? 1...2...3..., they all are transported into another world of vampires! Read to find out. (Twilight dimension eclipse time)

Goten was running, accompanied by Trunks. Behind them were the most unlucky babysitters of the whole world, none other than our supergirl Videl and super boy Gohan. Goten screamed "you can never catch us big bro, nor can you Videl! Trunks, we should get into one of your moms lab! They are saiyan proof, big bro can't break it! Vid can't too. Let's run!"

Trunks kept his pace with Goten and replied "when did you get a brain? I thought you were empty head? Leave it, Run quick! They are looking for us, this side, moms secret lab is here. Wait a minute, you call Gohan bro, then shouldn't Videl be your sis?"

Goten pulled Trunks and pushed him inside the room and closed the door. "Nah, Vid is my girlfriend, not Gohan's. You sure they can't open it?"

Trunks gave him a smirk that could have made Vegeta proud. Some mischief was cooking.

*0o0*

Videl "when I'll get a hand on Trunks, that boys notion gonna change that the most dangerous person in the world is Vegeta, I swear. Gohan where are they? We've been encircling around the capsule corp. for the 15th time now!"

Gohan "kami promise, when I get a hand on you squirt, I am gonna kill you! (Screaming) wait! Their location is unwavering and is in...bulma's secret lab! Oh my gosh! Hope they don't click any buttons; it is the storehouse for Bulma's incomplete dimension transporter! Gotcha hurry, we're gonna die! Run Vid, run quickly"

They ran and got to the front of the lab. The door was demanding the opening password. Gohan quickly started typing some letters, when he was interrupted by Videl "Gohan, you for sure know right what are you doing?" Gohan gave a smirk and replied "yeah, after all I am Bulma's fav worker. She just keeps me updated. And for Trunks, he should also have seen his mom put the password. Saiyan memory, you know?"

Videl quickly gave him a peck on his left cheek and said "of course, but you have to teach me too, after the brain shielding lessons, okay?" Gohan blushed totally red and nodded. In the meantime the door opened revealing Trunks and Goten staring at the black controls in the middle. Goten turned and stared at his big bro and asked "big bro, do you have fever? You are fully red. Momma wouldn't be happy!" Trunks looked at the pair and then pulled Goten to the controls "Goten, see this looks like video game, let's play! Gohan, Videl shall you play?" Gohan snapped out of his stance and stared at the demon duo who were busy pressing buttons. Videl started running towards their direction shortly followed by Gohan. Then all they knew was that they were enveloped by a light flash that filled the room and when the light dimmed, the four were nowhere to be found in the room.

*0o0*

Jane: then we should leave, our work here is done.

Just then 2 boys fell from the sky like a blur and dropped to the ground. A few growls were heard and a gasp was heard from Esme. Demetri started ascending towards them when Alec blocked his path with a hand and exclaimed with a click of tongue "who knew snack will come on their own?"

With this word Goten stood on the ground and started looking everywhere "where's the snack? Oh get up Trunks, I am hungry." He then started looking at all of them while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and looking confused. Trunks then got up and started looking at all of them and then looked at Goten

"Goten, where are we? This is not home, and where is snack?" trunks asked puzzled. In the same place Jane gave them a sweet chuckle and stared at them. Her eyes turned bloodshot red. Bella looked totally alarmed and squeezed Edwards hand and asked "are they going to harm them? They are only children! Can't we do anything?"

Edwards silence increased the horror on Bella's face. But they were suddenly interrupted by a sweet intoxicated ringing voice. "Trunks, Goten, what the hell are you doing here?" Videl walked slowly till she reached to the demon duo. Jane's smirk increased while her eyes glinted a little copper. "well today's day is lucky, our lunch walked up to us by their own, right Alec?"

The whole area was enveloped by pure silence. Not getting an answer from Alec, Jane turned around and raised an eyebrow at his brother and Felix and Demetri who were eyeing the girl hungrily. She rolled her eyes and said "okay, you get to keep the girl. Let's accomplish our work with the kids now."

Videl reached near the demon duo who jumped into Videl's arm. Videl laughed a little and kissed both of them in their cheek. First of all goten returned the kiss by kissing her in the cheek at which trunks showed him tongue and did the same. Videl raised an eyebrow and asked "goten, trunks, I don't think Gohan will be happy when he knows you're kissing me like this on cheeks, will he?"

Goten giggled and grinned his famous son grin. "But you are my girl friend Videl, not of big bro!"

"Enough!" rang the voice of Jane, who was eyeing the unknown beauty like in detection of any flaws.

Videl slowly kept the both boys and raised an eyebrow at the small girl who screamed recently.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I think we may leave now. Yeah, thanks for taking care of trunks and goten till I was not here" Videl answered smiling. Demetri stepped forward and interrupted in a hiss "none of you are leaving till Jane and Alec wish." He bared his fangs and looked at Jane for order. Videl stiffened at this and took a stance, sending goten and trunks behind her. Then she asked "who are you or shall I ask what are you?"

Jane laughed a cruel laughter while Esme screamed "run girl, run for your life" Videl narrowed her eyes at the girl. A boy stepped forward, he was a little taller than Jane, and answered "you have no need to worry, we won't kill you. We're vampires. But till you are useful for us and obey our orders, you are safe. So show respect, you can't fight us."

Videl laughed a small ringing laughter and looked at Jane, who was seething in rage. "A warrior never runs. I will see you try. But I warn you, the consequences are not my fault. Goten, trunks, increase your ki levels, but not super, so Gohan could trace you. If I'll need help, I'll say. This little people need lessons of not judging people of their appearances. Say me when your bro is near. And this all doesn't mean you'll get no punishment. Okay stay behind."

Jane growled in anger before dashing towards Videl. Bella shielded her eyes and Esme screamed. But then in place of a scream that they were expecting they heard gasps. Bella opened her eyes to see that Videl was flying and holding Jane by her neck and her hands clutched in a hand. She then threw her down by a kick to the face. Next Demetri and Felix lunged at her jumping but she dodged their attacks with ease. Beside her trunks and goten were singing "Videl is beating the bad guys and gal, yeah! She's the best." Then they stopped. Gohan came through the sky and saw Videl fighting four people of incredible strength by ease and the demon duo singing.

Edward was stunned. Well truly saying the whole Carlisle family was stunned. Then Edward looked at the totally beaten Jane. He read her thoughts and screamed at the fighter girl. "run girl, Jane is using her gift, she's gonna torture you mentally!" but it was too late. Videl fell on the floor and started screaming. Goten and trunks looked at Gohan and pleaded him to do something. He knelt beside her and glared daggers at the girl. Then he asked "what the heck are you doing?"

Edward was the one to answer "she's mentally torturing her." At this word Gohan's eyes shone and she gently stroked Videl on her cheek and whispered "Videl, they are playing with your mind, remember like dabura did to Vegeta? Just put on a metal shield, okay?"

Videl nodded and concentrated. Then her pain started easing. Alec was staring wide eyed at the girl from the starting of the fight. Jane let out a roar of anger and lunged at the new boy. But Gohan without looking at her, just with a push of his hand sent her flying thousand feet to the forest. Demetri and Felix followed after Jane while Alec stayed. He just screamed a few words "don't think this is the end, strange boy. I'll come to fetch the girl." With this he went to the same direction of Jane.

Till then the Carlisle family was staring at the small group with mouth hanging open. Videl recovered and hugged Gohan tightly. Goten and trunks danced around them as they always did. Then they looked at the other group standing.

Edward came forward and eyed them strangely "what are you? And for god sake do tell me what the heck were you two doing to block Jane, I can't read your mind now too."

Videl furrowed her eyebrows, tightened her fist and asked "are you too vampires?"

Carlisle came forward and replied "yes we are but we don't drink human blood like the volturi."

Gohan raised an eyebrow and asked "the what? Are those vampires part of this group of clan or whatever?"

Jasper answered this time "the volturi are the strongest vampire clan on earth. They are our law keepers. And yeah, those vampires that warrior was beating were part of the clan. But now can you tell us kindly what the heck are you all? No human can cope with a vampire like that!"

Videl became angry on this statement and replied with a mocking tone "why are you vampires the-greatest-lord? I am a damn human and I don't need to prove that. And about those three, one is my boyfriend Gohan, the other one in orange gi and black hair is his brother goten and the one with purple hair is trunks, Goten's friend. They are all half-humans. And do you know, I don't need their help to crush you all if you attack us, I am a human and I can crush you all."

Gohan put a hand on Videl's shoulder and Videl calmed down and smiled. Emmet grinned and said in a monotone "challenge, yeah I like it. But I got to say I can't say that you will be alright at the last, you know I am a tough guy and..."

Gohan interrupted "hey guy, I don't know whoever you are but I am suggesting you that better not make any comment. Videl's gonna burn you the very place you stand, and I am practically warning you she'll do it without thinking twice."

Esme interrupted the two boys and came to the girl and started examining her. She said "you are a total mess Videl, come with us, I'll give you a few clothes to change. Where do you live? I am sure that you're not of forks?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow and asked them "where exactly are we?"

Rosalie answered "You don't know? You're in Forks city."

Gohan then explained them the whole situation about dimension transporter and so on. They said that it's not long before Bulma will come to receive them and take us from here but till that they'll arrange. But to that Esme and Carlisle seriously objected. They requested them to be their guest. But in the total scenario Alice was the one fully quiet. Bella saw her awkwardness and reported to Edward.

Bella "Edward! Alice is having a vision!"

Edward turned and concentrated at Alice. Trunks and goten who were jumping at the mention of food by Esme stood silently and exchanged confused looks with Gohan and Videl who were just as clueless as them. Then Carlisle got closer to them and slowly whispered "we vampire's posses gifts, some for protection, attacks, and exceptionary ones. Jane, the female volturi vampire possesses the gift of torturing people mentally. His brother, the one who was warning you to come for Videl was Alec, posses the quality to neutralize people's emotion and feelings and all five senses. Demetri posses the gift of tracking. Edward reads mind, jasper controls emotions of people and Alice...well she can see future. She's now having a vision."

All waited for Alice to turn normal. Videl eyed her in awe as all looked at her in tension. Then Alice's pause replayed and she looked at Edward smiling. Edward's mood slowly relaxed as he started his translation.

"Guys, your family would come after a two months. We can see them coming. They will exactly come here where we are now. So till then, you're our guests. Treat us as your friends."

Videl relaxed and gave a dazzling smile. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme smiled at her. Then all of them started moving. Just then they were erupted by ferocious growls. Five giant enormous wolves came out of the woods and stated growling at the new comers. Then they turned back into human. They were found to be Leah, Seth, Sam, Jacob and Paul. Sam pointed a finger at Gohan and Videl and the two chibis and asked with a growl "why the hell are you humans with the vampires? Wanna die? Where are the vampires we sensed?"

Jacob kept a hand at Sam's shoulder and cooled him down. Videl was staring at them wide eyed. Before five minutes she faced vampires and after that werewolves. Wasn't anything in this kami forsaken world sane! Bella smiled at her and comforted her with her words "yeah, nothing is sane. But you'll get acquainted with it." Videl smiled back as Jacob asked eyeing the four newcomers "who the heck are you?" his gaze shifted to Edward "don't they know? What are you filthy blood-suckers planning?" Gohan cut him sharply "I don't think you are real werewolves, aren't you? You all must be shape shifters. I know they are vampires as well."

Just then Edward cut him "how can you know?" Gohan answered "which theory first, hardest or the easier?"

Videl intercepted "easier first, hardest the next. I am not the only human here who will have difficulty to cope."

Gohan smiled and continued "simple. Is today full moon? Or simpler I don't think it's night now, don't you think? Okay time for the harder, for the transformations of real werewolves and saiyans into wolves and ape's they need to absorb some special rays of the sun reflected by the moon. This causes the transformation. So, the shape shifters don't need to absorb this ray that definitely approves my description."

Alice interrupted "you transform into ape?"

Gohan chuckled "yeah, we did before. But now, we don't have our tails. The ape form of ours in incredibly powerful and dangerous. Yes, before you bombard us with another question I am confirming it that we had tails. That's one difference between a saiyan and human apart from their extra large appetite."

Jacob strangely looked at the people discussing and harshly interrupted "hello, we sensed some vampires here? Can you filthy blood-suckers and their psycho friend kindly inform where the hell are they?"

Videl got angry at the mention of them as psycho and cut him off "hey you, Mr. I am the greatest asshole, how dare you call us psycho? And I dearly inform you that those vampires have been easily taken care off so you better leave me and my friends alone and get off this place with your pack of mutts before I kick your sorry asses out. Got it?"

Emmet chuckled while creeping up to Gohan "you sure got a hot piece. Even Rosalie is not so hot-tempered in nature."

Gohan chuckled and said "you haven't seen half of it. You know, she always practically does and means what she says. Even our relationship started with a dare kiss. I will tell the tale afterwards. Now don't let them insult her more, I dare say she'll not think twice before kicking their sorry asses out."

Paul "what the hell did you said girl? Aren't you afraid? We could tear you into pieces in a swift of hand."

Videl chuckled and said "I'll better see you try."

"You..." Paul growled before transforming and jumping at her. Sam was about to order him to stop when Edward and jasper blocked him "let us see a little action. Don't worry, if the girl alone could deal with three vampires, what chance does Paul have?"

Sam narrowed his eyes still reluctant but agreed. They went to see Paul circling around Videl which has her hands on her hips with a little smirk. She looked at Gohan who nodded and her grin grew. Paul interrupted her "afraid girl?" in a growl which was translated by Edward. Then Paul jumped on Videl from the back left side. Videl's smirk grew as she sent him dashing five foot backwards with a small snap kick. She replied in a monotone "oh little boy, are you hurt? Don't worry; I'll fight an equal fight. I'll stay on the ground, I won't fly." Another growl left Paul, who was still angry. She threw a line of punches and kicks at the wolf, which only moaned and growled, not able to see from which side the punches and kicks came.

Gohan looked at Videl in awe. Was there any part of him which was unimpressed at Videl? No. She was his pride. But now, she had impressed him even more, if that was possible. He was possibly drooling at her.

The fight raged on. Videl hadn't breaked a sweat. She was moving as gracefully as she was first, but Gohan could clearly see she was exhausted and beyond bored. But for the wolf spectators, they were awed. Videl ended the match by a punch at Paul's jaw line and went to Gohan and bowed. The wolves took Paul, said bye to Cullens and Bella and left, handling an angry Paul who was beyond enraged.

They went to the Cullen house, the vampires running, Edward carrying Bella, and the son family flying. (Including trunks)

They reached home. Edward left to drop Bella home as Dr. Cullen got in all-questions-mode and bombarded Gohan with questions about their race and incredible power. Meanwhile Esme really enjoyed cooking in vampire-speeds to feed the demon-duo. Well for Videl, she was the unluckiest.

She had to deal with Alice and Rosalie who tried to dress her up in their own designer outfits. Their pestering was really laughable and Videl laughed sometimes too but only to be shushed by Alice who was muttering veritably "another Bella is home. God damn these fashion-dumb girls!" Edward had returned home by the time.

At last Videl found a dress which was the least worse of the whole wardrobe. It was a black net-tee with v-neck and a layer of chiffon coated with cotton inside it. With that she took one of Alice's shorts, which she had brought for Esme but that didn't fit her. It took a little stitching, and cutting, and a dress exactly like that one was ready except a few advancements. The dress was completely wrapping Videl's body and the shorts were white with a little black at the last for borders.

Gohan was eating after the chibis finished their quality eating time, when he heard a scream. Videl came down, or jumped down the stair case in her new clothes and hid behind Gohan, Edward looked at Videl for a sec after which he rolled down laughing his stomach out. Videl was constantly muttering something while hiding behind Gohan, while an irritated Alice and Rosalie came downstairs.

They turned towards Edward and screamed together "EDWARD!"

Edwards still rolled down and laughed even more. Gohan gave them a confused look while Alice pulled Videl from her hiding behind Gohan and dragged her too Rosalie. Rosalie showed her the three pairs of heels and asked with a glare "which one of these? Full and final decision before we throw your old shoes out of this universe, choose one."

Gohan stared at the 5 inch long pencil heels, one black, one silver and other a little wrapped white one. No wonder Videl was scared, who wouldn't be? He was wondering how tall a giraffe would be wearing these heels when a knock on the door was heard. Alice chimed "Bella returned. Her father is out of town for a case and she made an excuse that we are going camping and she wanna join us. He allowed." Edward, who was rolling on the floor jumped at once, opened the door and let bet Bella in.

Bella came in stared at the horrified Videl and saw the five inch heels in Rosalie's hand. Her eyes widened like they were gonna fall out.

Alice lips curled into a smile. "Rose, which one with you?"

"You take bells; I'll work with Vid for sure. Hey guys took a look at the now. They're gonna change."

With a very sympathetic look, Videl and Bella were left with Alice and rose while Edward and Gohan went to jasper and Emmet who were busy playing with their play station latest version video games.


End file.
